powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Onyx
Onyx is a planet. History Onyx is a planet where the evil elements of the universe hang out. Conflict is not uncommon, but Onyx is mostly desired as a peaceful place where monsters can get together in a semi-neutral setting. The 'good guys' such as the Power Rangers are still unwelcome there, but many frequently show up in disguise in order to gather information (Andros and Karone have both done this in the past). Onyx is also a running theme throughout the entire Power Rangers series as a planet where lost things usually end up; * The key cards which contained the Psycho Rangers were found there. * After Kendrix Morgan, the first Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger died, her Quasar Saber also ended up in the wrong hands on Onyx, until Karone got it back. * Sometime after 2004, the Dino Gems of the Dino Thunder Rangers mysteriously ended up in Onyx, presumably by some criminal who knew a person on Onyx who could recharge them, only to be acquired by Broodwing in Power Rangers: S.P.D. In Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive, Onyx was used as the base for Thrax and the 4 Corona Jewel-seeking factions. Onyx Tavern The Onyx Tavern is a monster bar on Onyx where monsters usually hang out. It was also where the auction of the Pink Quasar Saber was. Familiar monsters are seen in it's episode's appearances. * Flashes of Darkonda featured these monsters in or around it: ** Quantrons ** Tengas (one was holding the Pike weapon of a Gatekeeper from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie) ** Octophantom ** Sinister Simian ** The as-yet unintroduced Batarax ** Snow Monster ** Dischordia's dress form ** Marvo the Meanie ** The as-yet unintroduced Psycho-Monster Yellow ** Piranhatrons ** A Chromite ** A Cog ** A Z-Putty ** The as-yet unintroduced Coralizer ** Punch-A-Bunch ** Stag Beetle ** Dreadfeather ** Varox ** Unused Megaranger monster Cicada Nejire (unused in Power Rangers: In Space) ** An unnamed white smudgy monster from "Aliens Rangers of Aquitar (1)" ** Beetleborgs monsters Triplesaurus Rex, Terror Bear, and a Stego Dreg (who worked as a bartender) ** A Maggot from Masked Rider ** A monster with the hands of Mean Screen and the body of Beetleborgs' monster Hammerhands ** Unused and repainted Beetleborgs Metallix ant monster (AKA Aunt Ant) * Heir to the Throne featured these monsters in or around it: ** Rhinoblaster ** Fearog ** Waspicable ** A Barillian Bug's Monster form ** Termitus ** Fishface ** Destructoid ** Batarax ** Soccadillo ** The black, hornless, and furry Robogoat repaint (from "Fire in Your Tank") ** The monster with the head of an unused Kakuranger monster Karakasa & the body of Hate Master (from "Fire in Your Tank") ** The caped, stinger-mouthed, and shell-less Turbanshell repaint (from "Fire in Your Tank") ** Unused Kakuranger monster Ushioni (unused in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season Three) ** Unused Megaranger monster Cicada Nejire ** Unused Megaranger monster Mole Nejire (unused in Power Rangers in Space) ** Beetleborgs monsters Ultra Vulture, a Stego Dreg (who worked as a bartender), and Cataclaws ** A Maggot from Masked Rider ** The as-yet unintroduced Decibat * Protect the Quasar Saber had these monsters at the auction: ** Oysterizer ** Flamite ** Marvo the Meanie ** Sinister Simian ** Two Piranhatrons ** Soccadillo ** Termitus ** Crocotox Red ** The Shark Brothers ** Sledge ** Guitardo ** Cannonbrawl ** The as-yet unintroduced Decibat ** Unused and repainted Beetleborgs Metallix ant monster, AKA Aunt Ant from "Flashes of Darkonda" ** Unused Kakuranger monster Ushioni ** The alien card dealer from "Flashes of Darkonda" ** Beetleborgs monsters Cataclaws and Furocious Category:Planets Category:Dino Thunder Category:S.P.D. Category:Operation Overdrive